


Stomach Bug

by PatchouliRolling



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is there for them, Emetophilia, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe a little OOC, Other, Reader's gender not specified, Vomit, emeto, reader gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchouliRolling/pseuds/PatchouliRolling
Summary: Black Hat comforts you while you're sick.





	Stomach Bug

   Cold chills, burning forehead, and shaky sweating. I hate this. Being sick is so annoying. The aches, the nausea, ugh, I don't have time for this.

   At least the bed was comfortable. The sheets were cool and clean, and the comforter was plush and soft. 

   Lazily I flip through TV channels, a solemn look on my face. I'm so bored out of my mind. No one wants to get too close to me because I'm contagious, so I'm craving attention more than anything.

   The manor was quiet today. Dr. Flug is holed up in his lab, probably working himself to the bone as usual. Dementia is harassing Black Hat, and 5.0.5. is cleaning up after the mess that she makes. So I'm virtually by myself in dealing with this.  
   I stop on a channel that's playing a comedic medical show, and immediately laugh as the main character is tormented by a janitor. I relax a bit more, finding comfort in the goofy series.  
   My stomach growls, and I sigh in annoyance. The last time I ate it came right back up, and I sure as hell don't feel like getting out of bed. No thanks, stomach. You're being an idiot right now, and I'm not gonna give you food just so you can shoot it right back up my throat.  
  
   As I lay back my attention turns to the large portrait of Black Hat on the wall above the TV. Ah yes, my boss. My narcissistic, egotistical, greedy boss. I haven't worked here long, but from what I've heard he once destroyed an entire planet over something small. I try not to talk with him much. Just do my work and be out of the way.  
    I admit, he's quite handsome, always dressing so dapper, and the way he demands respect. Ugh, I shouldn't be attracted to him. He's a horrible creature and would probably rather toss me into a vat of acid than be intimate. Unfortunately my dumbass can't control my feelings.  
   I roll my eyes at myself and return my attention to the show. Best not to dwell on it too long. My stomach growls again and I slap it.  
   "Dude, shut up."

\-----

   An hour passes and I begin to feel worse. I toss and turn, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. I sit up instead, head fuzzy and neck sweaty. I take a deep breath and lean forward to stretch a bit. I've only grown hungrier and I'm still too weak to get up.  
   "This sucks.." I groan. Just wanna sleep. My eyelids are heavy but refuse to stay shut.

   I hear a gentle knock at the door, and in walks Black Hat carrying a tray of food.

   Wait, what the..?

   He has the same usual scowl on his face as he looks down at me. All I see in his one visible eye is pity.  
   He gently sits the tray in my lap and sets a cold bottle of a sports drink on the bedside table. I look up at him curiously, and he adverts his gaze to the wall across the room. He speaks, voice deep and gravely.

   "You should eat something. It's been a while since your last meal and the company doesn't need you getting worse."

   "W-wow, thank you sir." I smile up at him, but he keeps his eyes off me. "I didn't think anyone was going to visit-"

   "I managed to get Dementia off my heels for a bit," he interrupts, "and realized no one had checked on you. I only wanted to make sure you weren't dying." He glances down at me and I can almost sense a bit of concern coming from him, though he'd never admit it.

   Maybe he isn't as bad as he wants everyone to think?

   He turns and I expect him to leave, but instead he pulls over a chair next to the bed and sits down, eyes going to the TV. I smile wide, and look down at the food. It's a simple bowl of soup, but it smells pretty good. I take a small spoonful and swallow. It's not too bad.  
  
   Black Hat remains silent as I eat and occasionally chuckle at the show. He probably thinks I don't notice his little glances at me every now and then. Finishing the soup takes a bit, but I eventually get it all down.  
   I sigh, contented by the food. I reach for the bottle, parched, but before I can grab it Black Hat snatches it and opens it up, then hands it to me. I take it gratefully, heat rising to my face.

   He definitely cares.

   I take a few sips and screw the cap back on, laying the bottle down next to me.

   Stomach full and thirst quenched, I scoot down under the covers and snuggle up into my pillow. Black Hat takes the tray from my lap and sets it on the table, spoon clanking in the empty bowl.  
   Outside the sun begins to set, casting warm shadows over the city. Thunder drums in the distance as a storm rolls in. I am truly content. My eyelids become heavy and I yawn, rolling over on my left side to face the angry demon sat next to me.  
   He stands, taking the tray with him. As he opens the door to leave, I call to him.

   "Mr. Black Hat, sir?" He pauses, not looking back at me. "Thank you."

   He only nods, then shuts the door behind him. I smile again, warmth spreading through my body, but in a good way. Soon I drift off, TV still on.

\-----

   Three hours pass, and I wake to the sound of rain pattering against the window. Lightning strikes in the distance, lighting up the room around me. I notice the TV still on, and I'm silently glad I left it that way. It gives a little light in the room. I've always hated dark places.  
   A wave of nausea crashes over me, so I sit up, moaning a bit in pain. My bowels cramp up and I hiss, trying to massage the pain away. Sweat pools at my brow and my hands begin to shake. All telltale signs I'm gonna puke. Wonderful.  
   I throw the covers off of me and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Begrudgingly I stand and begin to make my way to the bathroom.  
   I switch the lights on and sit on my knees in front of the toilet. I rest my forehead on the edge of the seat, sighing deeply.

   A few minutes pass, and I sit back to rest against the wall. Stomach still gurgling, but nothing coming up. Just dry nausea, really. I breathe deeply, anxiety settling a bit as I realize I probably won't vomit, at least not right now.  
   I stand, but stumble a bit. A cold hand grips my shoulder and steadies me. I yelp in surprise, turning quickly to see the person responsible.  
   It's Black Hat...? His form towers over me, although not as menacing as usual. He pulls his hand away and places it behind his back curtly.

   "Sir? Is there something you need?" I rub at my eyes a bit. He pauses, eyes shifting to the left and right, he grumbles.

   "A large storm is currently upon us and we may lose power. I wanted to inform you." He clears his throat, why does he seem nervous?

   "O-oh, well, thank you sir. I'll be sure to light some candles." He nods, and turns to leave, but quickly twists back around when my stomach cramps up again and I grunt in pain, clutching my abdomen. Nausea hits me again and I drop back down over the toilet.

   Black Hat steps over, kneeling down and gently putting a hand to my back. My head spins and I gag, eyes watering. Saliva rushes to coat the inside of my mouth, tongue heavy. Suddenly everything is much too warm, and I lean forward into the toilet bowl.

   I retch one, twice, three times before vomit comes rushing up my throat and burns my nostrils as it spurts out, splashing unpleasantly into the water. Black Hat gently holds my hair out of my face, other hand rubbing small circles on my back.  
   I gag and dry heave as my muscles spasm, trying to expel everything out of my stomach. Another rush of vomit comes and spews out, I sniff and cough, throat burning like fire. I desperately gasp for air, gulping in as much oxygen as I possibly can before more decides to come up.  
   All the food I had eaten earlier was now coming back up, just as I thought. My legs quake underneath me, the fluffy rug beneath my knees offering little comfort. My heart thumps violently as my body jerks and expels every ounce of fluid from my body.

  
   I continue to get sick for a good twenty minutes, but Black Hat never leaves my side. He didn't say anything, just rubbed my back and held my hair out of the way. His presence is so comforting, it's almost worth being sick.  
   After a minute I lay back, gasping for air, head gently thudding against the wall behind me. My body begins to relax a little and I sigh out in relief. Black Hat pulls his hands away, eyes fixed on me. I probably look like hell, sweat making my bangs stick to my forehead, face white as a ghost. God, I can actually feel how pitiful I look.

   I look over to him, panting, eyes glazed over. He actually looks really concerned, brows furrowed and mouth slightly ajar. Although I'm finished puking, my head is still reeling and my throat is incredibly sore. I just shut my eyes and relax into the wall, the cool surface welcomed against my heated skin. All the energy suddenly leaves my body immediately and I go limp.

   After a moment of silence, Black Hat hooks his arms underneath me and lifts me up to his chest, bridal style. His body is so cool and soothing, I can't help but hum approvingly. He stands, and extends a dark tentacle from his body to flush the toilet as he walks me over to my bed.  
   The way he holds onto me is so firm, it makes me feel so safe. I feel his breath on my face, and it smells of wine and mint. I didn't expect it to be so pleasant.  
I feel the mattress hit my back and the pillow against my head, and, much to my dismay, feel Black Hat's arms release me.

   I peek out from under my heavy eyelids, and see him quickly run to the bathroom and wet a rag. The next moment it's on my burning forehead, and I sigh in relief.  
   A gloved hand brushes the stray hairs from my face, and I hear him mutter something, but I can't make it out.

   Thunder rolls overhead as the rain steadily pours. The light from the bathroom and TV light up the room well, and with Black Hat next to me everything just feels right.  
   My body begins to go into sleeping mode. I feel Black Hat's hand caress my cheek and I can't help the giant grin that spreads across my face. Everything fades peacefully into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you got that Scrubs reference in the beginning lmao


End file.
